Board games continue to serve as a source of entertainment for families, friends, and individuals. Over the years, board games have attempted to integrate electronics into game play. However, in order to offer the board games at prices that are attractive to consumers, the board games often have had limited electronic integration, and have included the electronics as part of the board game itself.
At the same time, touch screen devices have become increasingly prevalent in the marketplace, and people of all ages have come to enjoy game play experiences offered on touch screen devices. These touch screen devices offer a touch sensitive surface over a display and can detect the presence and position of touch input, opening up the possibility of new ways to interact with electronic devices.
However, most board game simulations on touch screen devices include the entire board game on the touch screen device as an electronic board game. For example, games like Monopoly® can be played entirely on touch screen devices. However, despite such advancements, there is still a strong market for more traditional board game experiences, yet there is a shortage of inexpensive, hybrid game play experiences, that capitalize on the traditional physical board game experience while integrating the electronic board game with touch screen devices.